Shayded love
by SwitchBladeKiss
Summary: sarah is back for another adventure in the goblin city and the one person she is forbidon to see is the one shes destined to be with
1. return of the king

__

Hey I don't own any of the Labyrinth but it was one of mi favorite movies so read up yup, yup !!!~*

*shlunked- means to shrink down in discomfort or slouch

Outside the cookie cutter suburban houses misty gray rain fell in sheets. The porch dripped and the sound of the falling rain was very soothing. Inside, a girl just past her 19th birthday was spinning in front of her mirror holding her faded off white dress against her slim body. It had nearly been six years since she had faced the goblin king and she rarely thought of him apart from times like now. Times when she was lonely and rainy and Toby was especially annoying. Sarah took a folded creased and worn copy of a book from under her pillow and flipped to the back and read "You have no power over me!" 

Just then a horrendous noise burst into her room and a chocolate faced boy around seven years old came rolling in with one front snaggaly tooth. "Stupid girlll! Playin' dress up again your so stupid!"

"Get out of here you little weasel mom left me in charge and I swear I'm pop you one if you don't stop spying on me !" Sarah screamed at Toby . The boy left in fear of his mother being mentioned and all Sarah saw was the back of his stripped shirt before her door slammed shut again. 'I shoulda left him he makes me so furious' she though to herself then returned to her twirling in front of the mirror. Her auburn hair swayed back and forth in correspondence to her body.

It was getting late but the rain still poured out harder than ever. Though the stars were not visible through the immense thicket of storm clouds, their light was illuminating the thunder heads. The soft trickle of rain water falling from the gutter made her want to sleep but she knew Toby would not sleep for a few more hours, and she couldn't very well leave him unsupervised. 

She heard him romping down stairs, but hadn't the strength to argue with him right now she would just clean up while he was asleep. Then she heard, several minutes later, a dragging sound. Then from down the hall she heard a noise that sounded like a muffled garbage disposal, and then she knew Toby was asleep. 

Sarah was lonelier than ever. All her friends had gone off to college or moved away with new opportunities, and she was still stranded in her boring dinky town. Her mother had been very sick lately and her step-dad pressured her into staying for an extra year or two. Her mom had cancer and her parents were off to California for a couple days and were to be back by morning. She hit the lights and shlunked* into bed. Secretly she wished in her secret heart of hearts for another adventure. She was slipping into a deep desolate void of thought. 

Subsequently the rain had stopped and a bolt of lightning cracked like a whip. Her window bust open with amazing fury. Wind gusted and random papers flew about her simple room then a mysterious barn owl soared in, and in mid stride it transformed into a middle aged man with jagged blonde hair and a wildly painted face. His cape dragged behind him like the wings of the owl he was just seconds earlier.

"I've always had a weakness for you Sarah," Jareth said smoothly rolling the "R" in her name. It made her spine tingle. In the midst of all the excitement she had risen from her bed and was standing just feet in front of the man that had given her the biggest thrill and scared her the most out of all the people she had ever known.

The air was swirling around him and his stately eyes flickered to show the romance hid deep down inside.

"I could never resist your call, especially one as heart felt as this." a glass orb appeared out of nowhere and Jareth began to move the sphere about his limbs effortlessly.

"I didn't call you!" she said as she felt the blood race to her face because this is exactly what she had wanted. "Wishful thinking." she said trying to hide her true emotions.

She knew he loved her and thought it bad to taunt him the way she did. She he came because something untold within her hinted him to come. He watched her as burnt umber hair caught the wind and was haloed around her face. Jareth loved the way her chocolaty brown eyes closed drearily to reveal long lashes dragging across flushing rosy cheeks.

"You called so this time I've come to take you away, and no matter what you think you want, it's not what your really want is it?" he waved the glistening orb back and fourth very condescendingly.

Had what he said just made sense or was she loosing her mind Sarah didn't know what to think. Did she want to go with him? Well of course where ever he went adventure was not to far behind. It seemed an eternity as she sat there pondering weather to take the long bony hand of the enchantingly frightening mad that stood in close proximity. 

Sarah outstretched her lean supple hand out toward the brooding man. As soon as their skins connected her pink and lace room disappeared in to a flash of whirling colors. It felt like she was ripped from time and her memories were crammed into one of the glinting globe.

Where they goin' hush-hush shh!! Huh well anyway check out lady fox1 


	2. the garden

__

If your reading my story plz send me a review telling me who is better Jessica simpson or Orlando bloom???? 

She lay on the floor aghast not knowing what the goblin king had just done. Had he indeed taken her back to the place she visited in her dreams since she had rescued the infant she called Toby? She opened her eyes to the new foreboding world around her and realized he had brought her back to that fateful place she had longed for. Yes, it was true she longed to be here in the heart of the goblin city again, but not under the beckon command of the spiteful Jareth. He would surely use her in ways she dared not think. Sarah thought to herself 'if I hadn't have wanted this I surely wouldn't have gotten here.' 

She gazed up at the lavish room full of mind arousing décor full of mystery and intrigue. It was dark but not in a dank way. Definitely creepy but not in a domineering sense. This room of the chateau was fabricated of the normal murky gray stone as the rest of the seemingly bleak castle but with a delicate balance of black satin and pastel pinks. This bedroom was certainly the higher luxury room of the castle. Maybe not the only one, but Sarah had only circuited the more shadowy elements of the castle.

Now that Sarah had taken in to the full extent the curiosity of her room, she could think of other things that were bothering her. Like: where had her capturer gone? He had unquestionably brought her to this place, but where had he gone to?

Sarah gave a quarter turn and found herself starring down a dungeon like door with heavy cast iron inlays and handles. She opens the door in a hurried manner and crosses the great hall she found before her. With the great torches perched neatly on the wall she found her way to a set of sweeping stairs. The bud of her curiosity blossomed and she gushed up the stairwell. Everything was so new and exciting she completely forgot about the who was now holding her here, until he appeared through a veil of shimmery light.

"Going somewhere Sarah?" he put on his most condescending tone as he violently rolled the "R" in Sarah. The flight went dark except for light that seemed to be immersing from Jareth. He watched her cheeks ascend the color of embarrassment. Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He loved this innocence that betrayed her most frequently.

"I surely do not like our arrangement! Why am I here?!" she said trying to collect herself from being startled. 

"You seemed content prancing down my hall way!" he was not used to being disgraced in this manner but she was so beautiful and her body had filled out nicely with voluptuous curves that he wanted for himself, so he let her slip. 

"It was merely the curiosity getting me." she tried to sound snobbish but came off slightly awkward

"What ever you wish, but I must inform you while you are here you shall be denied no luxury, but you must do me a favor. " Sarah looked at him in half horror half captivated.

"What kind of _favor _?" she asked cocking her brow.

"Never deny me the pleasure of your company and NEVER consort with that confounded nephew of mine." he loved his sister dearly but she had passed on early in her life and left behind only one son that Jareth took in to raise.

"Well in that case I accept, just tell your nephew to steer clear I will be enjoying my privileges of the castle." she gave him a quirky smile and he popped out of sight. She scurried up the stairs and like a blow to her head she felt full blast of perfumed flowers. The beauty was overpowering and she felt succumbed to the breathlessness that the garden scenery brought to her breast. 

Plumes of blue and pallid purple washed over the legs of her trousers like waves of the ocean. A slight breeze picked up the untidy but seductive wisps of hair and carried them across her face. Her long sumptuous lashes bent down to envelope he blushed cheeks in a heavy embrace. Her fringed lids parted way to reveal the bliss her scintillating chocolate eyes were taking in. 

The pale blue sky was hot and flat and the sun was radiating in full. Time must have been different in the goblin city than it was at her home. She had been sitting out in the magnificent garn for god knows how long. She felt dizzy. The garden started dancing, and Sarah's body went limp. Darkness enveloped her, and sound drifted away from reality.

~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *~*J *

__

Hey !!!! Wut happened who cut out the lights very funni!!! Turn em back on

__

*wavery- unsteady

"Hello?" a wavery voice wafted in through her right ear that brought her back to consciousness. A buried sort of vision entered acidy pictures in her brain. Sarah's newly opened eyes fell upon a gentle face of a handsome young man, not much older than herself. His sandy golden hair fell faintly across his eyes. The eyes on this boy shocked her the most. They swirled endlessly in a pool of azure versus green. His lips were pale and plump, but pleasantly so. His skin was taught and tanned; his looks totally contrasted with her own. Sarah was now sitting up, but a wave of dizziness washed over her and sent her packing back into the ground.

"Hey are you all right?" the boy spouted as he was startled by the girls week behavior.

It was seemingly darker and a dank smell engulfed her and signaled that she was now back inside the castle.

This room was lighter than most, but deeply contrasted to the bright outside sun. much like her and this new stranger.

"Hey, don't fall again, please!! You'll give me a heart attack." he paused, he had defiantly been worried, "I think you got a touch of heat stroke. How long were you out there? And _why_? That garden is grown specifically for nightshade!? Have you been here long?" All his questions were swimming around in her head, she scarcely knew what to say first. 

The factor was showing greatly in the way she was sitting. Her body still a little limp and she was slightly rocking back and fourth out of verbal dizziness. Sarah stood still with befuddlement, her mouth gaping and her eyes gleaming with puzzlement. She sat there.

"I'm sorry," his eyes shown with a primitive kindness, "my name is Shaydric DiGio, but my wardens call me Shayde." Shayde gave her an apologetic smile parting his supple pale pink lips to reveal his luminescent teeth. He than stuck out a long lean hand toward her. She took his hand in hers and rose to her feet. She dusted off her faded blue jeans, until all the dirt rose feather light and settled down on the cold stone floor.

"I'm Sarah," the words fell from her lips with a silken ease. He choked as if he knew the name, then quickly resumed his calm exterior to let her continue, "What is nightshade?" she thought it sounded faintly familiar.

"It's that pretty flower… that emits noxious gas ." they both gave a slight chuckle

"Oh!" was all of her next statement, and she rolled her eyes.

"That's why I think you stayed unconscious for so long." just as the words gushed from his perfectly formed lips a horrendous crash sounded across the room as the great oak door clashed with the hard cold rock of the wall.

"Helloo my beautiful Sarah, how has thee been?" a squeaky voice screeched. This noise emerged from a tiny crimson fox-like animal with a giant quill sticking out of his hat. A scrapping noise sounded as the tiny creature walked forward with its over-sized sword dragging the ground.

"Sir Diddymus! Oh I've missed you so much!"

"And I, you Sarahh."

Sir Diddymus also rolled her name. Sarah thought it would soon become a nerve-racking quality. Sir Diddymus yelled at everyone like he was marching in to battle. Sarah turned around to thank Shayde, but he was gone. That was so not fair. So she redirected her attention to Sir Diddymus. She had a feeling she would see Shayde again. 

. 


End file.
